


The Strange Murder Of Samantha Luzzatto

by Mazer_Tephra



Category: Crypt TV - Fandom, The Look-See (Web Series)
Genre: Brief reference to alcoholism, Crypt TV, Graphic description of a murder, Horror, If you yourself cannot release, The Look-See (Web Series) - Freeform, Then it will come to take a piece, Woman losing her mind, bloody murder, supernatural horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer_Tephra/pseuds/Mazer_Tephra
Summary: An old newspaper article about a woman’s bloody, gruesome, and unsolved murder—seemingly commited by something inhuman.





	The Strange Murder Of Samantha Luzzatto

On the morning of June 2, 2014, Samantha Luzzatto was found with her body placed inside a crib with her limbs stacked on top of her body. Her husband discovered her after he returned home from a business trip over the weekend. 

Luzzatto was a 32 year old woman who seemed to have had struggled with many obstacles over the last year of her life.

On February 9, 2013 Ms. Luzzatto and her husband were married in an grand ceremony celebrated with many if the couples’ friends and families. announced that they were expecting their first child together. Four months later, the couple were overjoyed to announce that they were expecting their first child together. 

Ms. Luzzatto was especially elated by this, and had reportedly started making way for the newest member of her family right away. She attended prep classes, bought as many books as she could, starting designing for the nursery, and would visit the doctor almost twice a week to check in on the baby's status. 

Everything was going quite well for the happy couple until the morning of August 22, 2013 when Ms. Luzzatto was checked into the ER by her husband for severe abdominal pain and mild bleeding. Unfortunately, Ms. Luzzatto had suffered a miscarriage and would be unable to conceive anymore children.

Ms. Luzzatto had taken the loss the hardest. She locked herself in her bedroom and did not step out eight days later. When she finally did step out, she lashed out at her husband when she had seen that he was moving the nursery furniture out of the house. She and her husband got into a physical confrontation over the matter. 

In many instances, many assumed Luzzatto was in denial about the miscarriage. It was said that on some nights she would stay up all night and sing to the empty crib while gently rocking it back and forth. She would even weep, her neighbors reported hearing those weeps even from their own house.

Mr. Luzzatto had persuaded his wife to visit a counselor in hopes of easing her pain. Mrs. Luzzatto stopped attending only after one session.

The late nights in the nursery had finally one day stopped when Mrs. Luzzatto, with absolutely no proper explanation, took it upon herself to walk aimlessly around the neighborhood. She came across a young mother jogging out with her baby in a stroller, then Mrs. Luzzatto lunged for the baby and tried to take it with her. Mrs. Luzzatto was charged with attempted kidnapping, though the charges were later dropped for an agreement of an insanity please and court-appointed therapy.

No one thought that things could get any worse. Until the morning of March 12, 2014 when Mr. Luzzatto had discovered various notes scattered all across their yard written in a scraggly text stating, “If You Yourself Cannot Release, Then It Will Come To Take A Piece.” Luzzatto confronted his wife over the notes believing her to be responsible, which she claimed that she knew nothing about them.

It was only after that incident when Mr. Luzzatto had claimed that his wife would go on to suffer from a recurring nightmare of a ‘thing with no eyes, ears, or hair, wearing a tuxedo and red gloves, and had only a wide, sharp set of teeth for a smile’. On some nights, Mr. Luzzatto stated that he awoke to his wife’s piercing screams at night, and would have to wake her and calm her from from her near-hysteric state. 

Police theorize that the motive for Mrs. Luzzatto’s killer was to convince her ‘release’ her depression for her deceased baby. However, Mrs. Luzzatto’s state of mind didn't improve. Mrs. Luzzatto's local Women's Health Center confirmed that on April 5th, 2014, Mrs. Luzzatto was escorted out of the premises when she intruded into almost every office in the building demanding that a specialist find a way to cure her infertility. 

After that, she had locked herself in the nursery and refused to step out. 

The weekend prior to her murder, Mr. Luzzatto had confided to friends and family that he had started looking into institutions to place his wife in, as not only was her behavior depleting, but her visions of the eyeless figure had gotten worse. She claimed to see it outside of her dreams; first caught glances of it standing across the street from her house, then she'd see it from right outside her yard. 

Police are currently searching to see f there might be a potential connection between the figure and Mrs. Luzzatto. Sources say that it could be an accomplice, though as of right now none of the victims’ neighbors have claimed to seen this figure around the house.

In the late night of June 1, a neighbor woke up to the sound of Mrs. Luzzatto shrieking. He stepped outside from his house and scouted the Luzzatto house for about a minute and had found no signs of a forced entry. In fact, the house had looked completely undisturbed and no other screams had been heard from then on. The neighbor thought nothing more of it, and went back to bed.

Mrs. Luzzatto's ravaged limbs would be found within her own home the next morning.

Her husband was immediately investigated as a suspect, with the possible motive of her death being an ultimatum as to spending thousands of dollars to keeping her in an institute. He was crossed of as being a suspect once his alibi was cleared and his records gave no clues of planning anything malicious.

Police have reason to believe that more than one person was involved in the murder, as they say that the dislimbing acts could not have been done alone within the time period that it occured. Police also traced the paper used for the notes scattered across the Luzzatto’s backyard as pages torn out of a notebook sold specifically within a market ten miles away from the Luzzatto home. 

Investigators examined the security footage from the market and found that the notebook was purchased from Leroy Harris, a military veteran from Afghanistan who was discharged from duty almost five years ago. Upon returning home, he developed a severe alcohol problem. Strangely, his friends and family said that he too claimed to have also been stalked by a figure with a similar description to the figure haunting Luzzatto, and had even been sent notes with the same statement Luzzatto’s notes also read, “If You Yourself Cannot Release, Then It Will Come To Take A Piece.” He had been reported missing on May 26, 2012. With this intriguing new evidence, police now ponder the possibility if Harris was an accomplice to Luzzatto’s murder. 

Detective Mike Flanagan reports that in the twenty years he’s worked for the Homicide Division, he’s never been so perplexed by a case quite like this. “There’s a lot of things over this investigation that doesn’t make much sense. When we come across a new detail or evidence, we seem to only have more questions than answers. Who would personally see through it to have Samantha Luzzatto dead? How many people committed this heinous act? How could they have gone unnoticed the whole night? What does Leroy Harris have to do with all if this? And who exactly is this man in the tuxedo that preyed on him? Is it possible that set his sights Samantha to be his next victim?”

If you have any information regarding the murder of Samantha Luzzatto or the disappearance of Leroy Harris, police urge you to contact the Homicide Division.


End file.
